


Simmer Dim

by Mareel



Series: Without Change [6]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Family, Grandmothers, Isle of Skye, M/M, Romance, Sailing, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a moment and a memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simmer Dim

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place approximately 15 years after the launch of the _Enterprise NX-01_ , this is set in my [Without Change](http://archiveofourown.org/series/45835) AU. Jonathan and Malcolm have been together for 10 years, and it is Jonathan's voice. The _Eala Bhan_ is an antique sailboat inherited by Malcolm from his maternal grandmother. 'Simmer dim' is the Shetland term for the nights at midsummer where darkness never quite falls. 
> 
> On a personal note, I see that this will be my 250th story on AO3, and it feels appropriate for it to be part of my first series.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Midsummer sunrise comes early at this latitude. And in the scant few hours bridging sunset and dawn, a golden glow lingers. When the moon is full, it's magical.

The _Eala Bhan_ is the perfect place to enjoy it. Malcolm spent many summers on Skye with his grandmother, skywatching from this same wooden sailboat. 

"You should see it, Jonathan. I've never seen anything quite like it anywhere."

We made ourselves comfortable on the deck with cushions borrowed from below. Malcolm was seated between my knees, his head resting against my chest. I'd have been happy to hold him like this for as long as he'd let me.

Words came easy in the low light as Malcolm spoke of his youth. I wish I'd known his grandmother. She had helped to shape the man he is, bolstering the confidence of a boy whose parents seldom did that. And she made a skilled sailor of her aquaphobic grandson – who later chose to share her boat and her seas with me. 

As we watched, the full moon rose to dominate a glowing, almost alien, sky. I kissed his dark hair, tasting mist and spray, and he turned to catch my lips. He'd waited longer than I'd expected – and I was more than ready. We fumbled with clothing and sights of moon and sky faded. My eyes were only for Malcolm as we made love in the new dawn, _Eala Bhan_ rocking gently in our isolated cove. 

My voice was a whisper. "Thank you..."

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
